Moments in the Lives of Outdated Cars
by basil sunshine
Summary: A series of oneshots, featuring my favorite outdated cars, Fillmore and Sarge. NOT SLASH. PreLightningMcQueen. Read&Review. Enjoy!
1. Celebrity Obsessions

**Disclaimer: I don not own Cars, unfortunately. I own only the plot.**

**So this is a series of oneshots about Sarge and Fllmore, my favorites! This is not slash, thier just friends in all of these oneshots. So please read and tell me if you like it. Or tell me if you don't like it! I'm open to anything. My idea for this first one was totally random, and I'm not all that pleased with it, but I hope you like it anyway, haha!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was 6:27 a.m. in the little town of Radiator Springs. The sun was shining bright over the desert, and not a cloud was in the sky. This implied that it would be a long, hot, lonely day. Lonely to the citizens of the town meant no business, which they were quite used to thee days. But despite the situation, they always made the best of it.

In an extravagantly decorated dome, a very interesting 1960 Volkswagen bus by the name of Fillmore was sleeping peacefully from having a very late night the day before. But as unfair as life is, sooner or later, everyone has to wake up. This coming to mind, Fillmore groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed in his room was that his scented candles had burned a very large black mark onto the floor. This happened pretty much all the time, so it didn't come as a surprise.He just rolled over to the spot and scooted a few record cases over it to hide the burnt spot. In moving the record cases, he uncovered several other burned spots. Fillmore decided to ignore it.

Still feeling unbearably sleepy, he took a deep breath in-- taking in a pile of incense ash. Fillmore began hacking and coughing; feeling it was out of his lungs, he smacked his mouth a few times and simply muttered, "Ew" to himself. He then began thinking about why he woke up so early, but his thoughts were interrupted by an increasingly annoying military wake-up call coming from his not-so-friendly nieghbor, Sarge. Fillmore remembered what he was supposed to do next.

He casually strolled out of his dome towards his speakers with a content smirk on his face. He kicked the speakers with his tire, and one of his very favorite songs began to play. Usually it would have been "The Star-Spangled Banner" by Jimi Hendrix, but today he changed the song to "White Rabbit" by the Jefferson Airplane. Before he turned on the music, Sarge had been heading towards his own home. But once he heard the kick on Fillmore's stereo, he quickly turned around and shouted:

"Will you turn that blasphemous junk off?"

"It isn't junk!" Fillmore yelled back with a look of disbelief on his face that only he could pull off.

"It's terrible!" the veteran loudly replied.

"So what if there's drug reference in it? It's the freakin' _Jefferson Airplane, man!_" Fillmore said as he made a stomping gesture with his right tire.

"Well I wasn't talking about drug references, but now that you mention it, that is yet another thing about what you call 'music.'" Sarge shot back, putting an extra tone of disgust when he said "music." "Now let me tell you--"

Before Sarge could finish his last thought, Fillmore began repeating "Lalalalalalala!" while doing a form of what one might call "donuts" in the dirt.

"Now that is just immature," Sarge said, watching Fillmore. Soon the hippy grew tired of his current activity and began singing along with the song instead. "Boy, your lifestyle is just beyond me," Sarge said with a laugh. Fillmore wasn't paying any particular attention to Sarge though-- he was too into the music.

"Ah...Isn't Grace Slick's voice just beautiful?" Fillmore said as he rolled over to Sarge.

"Isn't Grace Slip that gal you made that shrine for?" Sarge asked.

"First of all, it's Grace _Slick. _Second of all, it isn't a shrine, just a few photos..."Fillmore said as he backed up a bit to admire the newly painted sign on his lawn.

"A couple photos that you keep under your pillow, that is," Sarge replied. "You know, hippy, that's kind of an unhealthy obsession."

"Hey man..." Fillmore said slowly as he turned towards his friend,"They aren't under my pillow anymore. I moved them to the wall, okay?"

"Well I still say that--"

Before Sarge could finish his thought, Luigi, the unbearably adorable yellow Fiat, came rolling by. "What is the matter?" he asked, seeing that Fillmore and Sarge had been arguing.

"Nothing, actually," Fillmore said quite casually. He rolled next to Sarge, who tried to scoot away.

"Oh good. Then in that case, have either of you seen-a Guido?" Luigi asked with a smile on his face. Ever since Sally taught them how to play hide-and-seek a week ago, that's all they did. "You see, we are playing hide-and-seek! It really is fun."

"Well Luigi, I haven't seen him," Sarge said.

"Neither have I man, but why don't you try inside the Cozy Cones?" Fillmore failed to mention the fact that Guido nearly _always _hid there.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" Luigi said as his face lit up. He sped away to the cones. Fillmore looked back at Sarge again.

"Need I mention the dozens of Audrey Hepburn movies you have stashed in your room?" Fillmore asked, looking smug as they returned to the subject of celebrity obsessions.

"Alright, now we can both admit that Audrey Hepburn is a very acceptable subject of affection! I mean look at her! Come _on,"_ Sarge said. Fillmore was a little surprised that Sarge would openly show any emotion other than anger, but what he was saying was a good thing.

"I don't know, man..." Fillmore said, shaking his head and tapping a tire. "You and your Audrey Hepburn obsession...you're a little screwed up in the head from it," Fillmore said, teasingly. Sarge rolled his eyes.

"Well boy, what about Twiggy That model all them cars in the 60's were so crazy over?" Sarge replied. He was now heading over to his garage, and Fillmore followed.

"Twiggy? Hell no, man. I'm sorry, but that girl was way too _skinny. _I don't like that. I mean seriously, Sarge. Ew," Fillmore said, getting a sudden shiver through out his body, Don't get me wrong man-- I love _all _kinds of girls, but this one is just...Gah! Gross, man. Seriously."

Sarge pushed the button to lift his garage door open. "Alright, hippy, it's not that big of a deal." For a few moments the two were silent as Fillmore watched Sarge pace around the garage. It took all that time for Sarge to realize something he had missed in their conversation.

"Alright now, what were you even _doing _in my room in the first place!?!" Sarge asked, full of anger. He had now reverted back to the comment about the Audrey Hepburn films. Sarge said this so suddenly, that Fillmore jumped back and knocked over a few random pieces of wood leaning against the wall.

"Woah, man. Breathe! I was seeing if I could borrow something, so I came to your house," Fillmore said, taken aback.

"Borrow _what, _exactly?" Sarge said, anger in his eyes.

"C'mon man, it was just yesterday, and I only wanted to borrow batteries!" Fillmore said, backing out of the garage. "You weren't there, so I--"

Took a batteries from my house?" Sarge finished for Fillmore. "That's why I haven't been able to use my night vision goggles?!" Sarge asked as he followed Fillmore out.

"Well yes, but I'll give them back, I swear!" Fillmore said, slightly intimidated. Sarge glared at Fillmore, but after realizing that he was getting hysterical over batteries, he backed down a bit. And as surprising as it is, he started _laughing. _Fillmore gave him a weird look, but realizing the odd situation they were in, he started laughing as well.

"Man, you're crazy." Fillmore said as they exited the garage.

"Boy, you do not even know," Sarge said, shaking his head. "Well I should be getting back to work. Now go on, hippy, and make some of that...freak juice of yours."

"Will do, man," Fillmore said as he rolled to his house next door.

Back in Fillmore's house, he decided to finish the newly painted sign in his front yard. He lit another stick of insence for no apparent reason, rolled into his front yard, and picked back up on his painting again. _If I'm going to try and pass the time, I'd better do it with style_, Fillmore thought as he turned on some Beatles records.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So? How was it? Like I said, really random. And I was listening to Jefferson Airplane when I wote this, so that would be why it was the wake-up call this time. So I guess 'll sht up now and let you review!**

**PS-- Fillmore is the greatest. Peace, Love, and eat more chocolate. Cars comes out on DVD in three days!**


	2. Ramone's House of Body Art

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cars unfortunately, but I do own the plot.**

**So I hope you guys know what a grill is, haha. If you don't, it's like a cover for your teeth with jewels on it. Haven't you heard the song? lol. Okay. So please read and review my friends!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Alright, bro," Ramone said, rolling back away from Fillmore. "Is that the best paintjob you've seen, or what?" Fillmore had spent most of his afternoon in Ramone's House of Body Art, getting his paint renewed. It was all the same, except Fillmore got the flower petals on his side changed to yellow. The rest was just painted over with the same design.

"Far out," Fillmore said in awe as he admired himself in the mirror. "You never fail to amaze me, man."

"I know. And to think it all started with a can of spray paint," Ramone replied, cleaning the area used to paint the VW bus.

"What do you think, Sarge?" Fillmore asked. Sarge was in the back of the store, looking around at the different shades of green. Simply by coincidence, Sarge had set an appointment on the same day. The army veteran drove over to the mirror where Fillmore was.

"It isn't really my style, but--" Sarge paused, thinking of a compliment. To tell the truth, Sarge thought Fillmore's designs were terrible. The whole "Peace" theme just never struck him as appealing. "It's nice." Fillmore laughed at the response.

"Tell the truth, man," Fillmore said, _still _looking in the mirror.

"It's an abomination," Sarge said.

"That's what I like to hear," Fillmore replied as he drove away so Sarge could be painted.

"Anything special this time, dude?" Ramone said, getting Sarge's colors ready.

"No thank you. I just want it renewed," Sarege said as Ramone covered Sarge's tires.

"No no. I think he should get a little pink peace sign riiight here," Fillmore said, poking Sarge above the right tire.

"Fillmore it will be a very cold day in hell when I put a peace sign anywhere," Sarge replied. Fillmore just smiled, shrugged and slowly rolled backward, accidently knocking over a can of paint-- which fortunately did not open.

"Whatever you say man, but your lack of color gives me headaches," Fillmore said. For a moment Sarge had this confused look on his face, taking in the irony of that last remark.

"Well your _presence _of color is the thing that gives _me _headaches." Sarge said as Ramone began painting.

"Hey, I like my colors. I stand out, and all of the designs really do send out a message, you know?" By now Fillmore was at the other end of the store, browsing the counters. All three of them were silent(well, Ramone had been for the past few minutes anyway.)

Sarge was occupying himself with an issue of Sports Illustrated. By now Ramone was busy painting his top. And no, it was _not _one of those filled with "exposed women." Flo confiscated and destroyed those before it could ever get into the posession of Ramone.

In the back of the store, Sarge could hear Fillmore snickering and messing around with something. Sarge just rolled his eyes. _What is that hippy getting into now? _Deciding to ignore whatever his friend was getting into, he began peacefully reading about the Arizona Cardinals. After a few moments of silence, Fillmore rolled up in front of him, thier faces only inches away. Sarge looked up with an annoyed look on his face. To his surprise, Fillmore's eyes were squinting as if holding in laughter. In return, Sarge gave a look of intense confusion. Ramone even stopped painting to see what was going on. Fillmore then grinned, and in his mouth of all things, was a _grill._

Fillmore and Ramone busted out laughing, while Sarge was still trying to figure out what was going on. Ramone and Fillmore hi-fived eachother, as they continued laughing. The army veteren shook his head. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I have no idea, man," Fillmore replied, still laughing. He took the grill off and set it aside.

"I just got a whole shipment of those grills, dude," Ramone said, grinning from mirror to mirror. I know we probably won't have any customers to buy 'em, but I just couldn't resist."

"What's a grill?" Sarge asked.

"It's kinda like those things you put on your mouth to whiten your teeth, except grills just have jewels all over them," Ramone answered, getting back to his work.

"What's the purpose?" the veteren replied.

"I really have no idea," Ramone said. Setting the grill back on its correct shelf, Fillmore continued to wait for Sarge to finish. After nearly five minutes passed, Fillmore couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Are you done yet?" he asked Sarge, in a rather childish manner.

"No, I am not done yet. Why should you have to wait for me anyway? Go up to Flo's or something," Sarge said, gesturing with a tire toward the door, hitting Ramone in the face by accident.

Fillmore laughed, and drove out of Ramone's.

He made his way down the street, on his way to Flo's V8 Cafe. Many of the residents were already there: Mater, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Sally, and Doc. Once he got there, he rolled into his usual spot. Everyone else was engaged in several different conversations; Luigi and Guido were arguing in Italian, Doc was trying to convince Mater to stop tractor tipping, and Flo was complimenting Sally on her new pinstripe tattoo.

"Well howdy, Fillmore!" Mater said as Fillmore was pulling up. Everyone else greeted him as well.

"Hey everyone," Fillmore said in his raspy voice.

"Where's Sarge?" Sally asked, surprised that he wasn't with him.

"Oh, he's getting a paintjob at Ramone's. Why do you ask?" Fillmore said. He was preoccupying himself with an over-turned beetle on the ground in front of him. He flipped it over and watched it fly away.

"I was just wondering. You two are pretty much attached at the waist," Sally said with a smile. Not a second after she finished, Sarge pulled up next to Fillmore, followed by Ramone.

"So did you decide to get that peace sign?" Fillmore asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer.

"No way, man," Sarge replied. Immediantly after these words left his mouth, Sarge's eyes grew wide and he gasped.

Aha!" Fillmore yelled pointing Sarge.

"I didn't even--" the veteren replied at a loss for words. He cou'dn't believe that he had just let the words 'No way, man' escape his mouth.

"It looks like a bit of Fillmore is rubbing off on you," Flo said with a smile.

"No no no no no. Now I'll admit that I've been hanging around that hippy too much, but never _ever _will he rub off on me," Sarge said in his stubborn manner.

"Sure I won't, man," Fillmore replied sarcastically, nudging his friend.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope you guys liked it! I really have no idea what I was trying to accomplish here, so it's just the essense of randomness. So I'd lovie it if you could review! And Cars comes out on DVD tomorrow, so you guys better buy it like me.**


	3. Death Holes and Killer Fences

**Whoa, third chapter. yes. So I didn't have much time to look over this and there could be a few typos. But other than that, this is the longest one yet, and I say it's pretty good. And don't forget that each chapter is an individual chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own Cars, just the plot, man. Not anything else.**

Read and Review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm so bored," Ramone said, breaking the silence that had taken place for the last five minutes. Sarge, Ramone, and Mater were watching Fillmore make tie-dye mud flaps outside of his dome. On most days they would just stay at Flo's V8 Cafe, but today Mater wanted them to watch Fillmore tie-dye.

"I second that," Sarge said as he spun his front right wheel over and over again in the dirt, creating a hole in the ground. Fillmore rolled his eyes as he hung a mud flap up to dry.

"That's the last one," he said, rolling back to look at his work. "How does it look?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I say that looks purdy darn good!" Mater said with a grin as he drove back and forth in front of the mud flaps.

"Thanks man," Fillmore replied. He turned to Ramone and Sarge. "Well if you two are so bored, what do want to do?" he asked them with a hint of annoyance in his voice. At least Mater appreciated his works of art.

"I don't know dude. What do you want to do?" Ramone said, turning to Sarge. Sarge thought for a second.

"I don't know...What do you want to do?" Sarge replied, preoccupied with the hole he was making in the ground with his tire.

"I dunno, man. What do you want do?" Fillmore asked Ramone.

"I dunno...What do you wanna do?" Ramone asked. This repeated about five more times, switching from Fillmore to Sarge to Ramone. Mater watched.

"I know what we can do!" Mater yelled, surprising the other three cars, who flinched as the tow truck jumped. Before anyone could ask any questions, Mater was quick to tell them. "Let's play a game."

Before anyone else could reply, Fillmore answered. "A game? Like what?"

"First ya'll need to promise to play," Mater said to them. "Now I ain't gonna tell you, 'til ya promise. It's a really fun game."

"I'll do it!" Fillmore said, interested in anything other than standing around. He smiled and drove to Mater's side. He then made a "Your Turn!" gesture to Sarge and Ramone.

"Eh, okay. But I have every right to back out if this gets too crazy," Ramone said as he lifted one side of his hydraulics and spun in a turn to face Sarge.

"I'm out," Sarge said as he backed away toward his house. Mater's eyes went wide.

"Nonono!" he said as he sped in front of Sarge to block him. "You can't go! It won't be fun with just three of us. Please?" Mater begged as he gave the saddest, puppy dog eyes possible.

"Oh not the eyes," Sarge said as he averted his gaze to the ground. After a few moments of thinking, he guessed that a little game would be somewhat better than being deathly bored. He sighed. "Oh...Alright."

"Yay!" Mater exclaimed as he happily pranced back to the other two, followed by Sarge.

"So, man, what are we playing?" Fillmore asked.

"Are ya'll ready for this?" Mater said, creating suspense.

"Yes yes, we're ready," Sarge said getting aggravated.

"Truth or dare!" Mater replied with the biggest grin on his face. Fillmore and Ramone smiled in anticipation, but Sarge didn't look so confident.

"Oh no," the veteran said as he backed away.

"Oh yes, man," Fillmore said with a smirk. "You've gotta do it. Besides, you've got nothing better to do. Or would you rather stay at home while I very loudly serenade you with Hendrix songs?" He asked. Sarge gave him a look of pure hatred before replying.

"The things I do for you cars," He muttered as he rolled back to face the others.

"Alright! So I'll start. I'll ask..." Mater looked around at the group he had. "Fillmore! Truth or dare, buddy."

Being the daredevil he was, Fillmore replied with,"Dare, definitely."

"Hm..." Mater went off on a trail of thought. It wasn't until a few moments later that Mater had his dare," I dare you to...race Sarge down Main Street."

"Yeah!" Fillmore exclaimed, making excited gestures with his front right tire.

"Nooooo. Nonononononono," Sarge said. "That is not going to happen, no." He seemed to have reached his most stubborn point as he shook his hood. Fillmore looked disappointed.

"Come on, man. Don't you want to do something fun for once?" Fillmore pleaded. Sarge said nothing in response. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "I've got a deal for you." Sarge glanced up at the VW bus.

"Keep talking," he replied.

"If you win, I won't play any Hendrix for a week. A whole week of peace. Well for you anyway," Fillmore offered.

"And if you win?" Sarge asked.

"Oh I don't know. Nothing I guess," the hippy replied. There wasn't really anything of Sarge's that he wanted. Well there was one thing.

"It isn't a real bet unless you both get something out of it," Ramone said. To say the least, Ramone was really looking forward to this "race."

"Alright, man. If I win, I get the firewood in your backyard."

"My firewood? What do you need that for?" Sarge asked.

"Um. It's a secret," Fillmore replied with that dazed look on his face. "And plus, I'm not going to be chopping any of my own firewood," He explained. "Save the trees, man," He added.

"Is that it?" Sarge asked in disbelief.

"Okay...Well then I'll have that really cool rock that's in your front yard," Fillmore added.

"A rock?" Sarge asked with a laugh. "Alright hippy. You've got yourself a deal."

"Yeeeeahhh man! Let's do this!" the bus replied.

"Now we got that settled. And to put a little twist on it, me 'n' Ramone here'll join in too!" Mater exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Ramone said, taken aback. "I'm not in on any of this. If Flo sees me she'll flip." He backed away a bit with a "no way" look on his face.

"Flo ain't anywhere nearby!" Mater exclaimed. "She went into town, remember?" Flo had left that morning to go into town with Sally and the other residents. Fillmore, Sarge, Mater, and Ramone decided not to.

Ramone sighed. "Alright dude. But if anything happens..."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault, I know," Mater said. "Well let's get this show on the road! We start right here in front of the dome, and end at the train station." They nodded. The four cars made their way to the starting point, when--

"AHH! #$!" Fillmore yelled. Sarge, Ramone, and Mater quickly turned around to find Fillmore lying on his side, having tripped in the hole that Sarge had made with his tire. Sarge immediately burst into laughter, followed by Ramone.

"Oh goodness! I'll help yeah there, bud," Mater said as he cast his tow cable to Fillmore's side. He drove as hard as he could, until the hippy was back on his four tires.

"Thanks, Mater, for helping me out of Sarge's death hole here," Fillmore said as he shook his hood. Now the four cars finally made their way to the starting point. Each for were lined up at the same point: First Mater, then Ramone, Sarge, and Fillmore.

"Ready?" Sarge asked them. They all started their engines. Ramone's was the most impressive; he had the advantage, being the youngest.

"Set...,"Mater said as they got in racing positions.

"Go!" Fillmore yelled. At once all four of them sped off at high speeds. Ramone was first, then Mater, then Fillmore, then finally Sarge. Ramone was almost to the point of his house. As he was passing, he tripped on an oddly placed rock, and turned to the right; straight for his house. Too late to turn back, he slammed into the freshly painted picket fence; which unfortunately scratched his paintjob. Without thinking, he got back in the race, right after Sarge passed. A section of the fence had stuck to the top of his hood. In an effort to shake it off, he ran into the backend of Sarge. Out of surprise, Sarge jumped to the side, knocking a display of cans, whcih he ofcourse tripped on. At this point, the fence knocked into the cafe. Right after this, he heard glass shatters from inside. Sarge then gasped and quickly left Flo's. At the front of the race, Fillmore and Mater were going at it head to head.

"You had enough of this?" Mater yelled to Fillmore with a laugh.

"No way man," Fillmore yelled back as he revved up his engine even more. He really didn't have the horsepower for this, but he was having a great time, so he couldn't stop now.

They were nearing the fire station where they had agreed to make the finish line. They were both still right next to each other--not one inch in front of the other. At the moment they reached the fire station, they had tied. It was nearly impossible to see who had won the race. But just when they began to cheer, Fillmore and Mater both realized that they could not stop driving. They had built up so much momentum that their brakes wouldn't work right away. And due to this, they both spun nearly out of control. Mater zoomed to the right, and landed in a large pile of used tires, that were stacked neatly next to Red's garage. Fillmore on the other hand stopped right before he ran into Red's carefully grown flowers. At this point, the bus just sat there, wide-eyed, staring right at the statue of Stanley. Sarge crept up behind him.

"Guess I owe you some firewood and a rock," he said with an angry look on his face, due to the partial destruction of the town.

"Yeah..." Fillmore replied, finally remembering to breath. He sighed and backed up a little. Ramone and Mater came up next to the two. They all turned around and took a look at the wreckage behind them. Somehow along the way one of them had managed to knock down Luigi's tires. In addition to this, there was a break in the glass of Flo's window, Ramone's fence was destroyed, paint from that very fence had wiped onto the road, and several other unfortunate mishaps lay scattered along the town.

"Oops," Fillmore said, breaking the silence.

"'Oops' is right," a very stern voice said from their side. It was of all cars, Sheriff, and he looked angry. Behind him came the rest of the citizens. Red was high above the rest, and he was very relieved to see that for once his flowers were not harmed. Sally had a look of disbelief on her face, Flo was looking at her cafe with the same look someone would have if they were looking at a dead body, and the rest were still trying to figure out what on Earth was going on.

"We was just--" Mater tried to explain, but Sheriff interrupted.

"Follow me to the impound boys. You've got some explaining to do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many explanations later, Doc and Sheriff decided to force the four "delinquent road hazards," as Sheriff referred to them as, in the impound for a night. The rest was to be dealt with in the morning.

"It's your fault, hippy," Sarge said as he continued to dig another hole with his front right tire.

"Whoa man, who's the one that knocked over the cans, and broke Flo's window?" Fillmore replied.

"Well who's the one that made the bet to get me to do it in the first place? I believe that was you," Sarge said. "And plus, I was pushed," he muttered in a smaller voice.

"No dude, I didn't do that on purpose! Plus, you were--" Ramone began to accuse, but was interrupted by Mater.

"Alright everyone, let's not go pointin' tires. In the beginnin' of this whole thangy, I was the one who agreed to be blamed," Mater said. The three other cars stayed quite for the next few moments. The silence was broken by a giggle from Fillmore.

"What's so funny?" Sarge asked, still making the hole.

"Well you've got to admit, Sarge, it really was the most interesting thing that's happened in a long time," Fillmore replied with a smile. Sarge, Ramone, and Mater chuckled.

"Yeah hippy, I'll agree with you on that one," Sarge replied with a smile.

"It was worth getting my paint scratched. And that's saying something," Ramone added as he drew a flame in the dirt.

"Exactly! Finally ya'll understand the meanin' of fun! It was all especially worth it in my case since I won and all," Mater said, with a tone of bragging.

"You won? I don't think so man. I beat you by at least five whole inches!" Fillmore retorted with a wave of his tire.

"Nuh uh. You did not," Mater replied stubbornly.

"I did too," the hippy replied.

"Rematch next week?" Mater asked.

"You're on, man," Fillmore said. "Same time same place?"

"Of course!" Mater affirmed.

"Far out," Fillmore said as he got into his own corner of the impound, and dozed off into sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So as I wrote this, I came to the conclusion that Sarge always plants these "death holes" around Fillmore's yard, XD. What a coniving little sneak. Man I love them so much.So I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review.

Peace, love, and Cars.


	4. Rehearsals

**Yay! Next Chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait. Our internet has been down and I've had NO chance to go to the library for their computer. I kinda like this chapter; I believe it went very well. I decided to capture what it was like at rehearsals, you know man? So I like it. And in case you guys think it's a little weird how everyone's acting a little child-like, I did that on purpose, haha. Well Enjoy!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
CHAPTER 4: REHEARSALS**

"Alright everyone, let's try this one more time," Sally yelled to everyone, frustration rising in her voice. The citizens of Radiator Springs had decided that they would rehearse what they would do in the case of customers. It was almost one o'clock, and they had started at nine. Everyone was having trouble. And if one car messed up on their entrance, then everyone else was off. Someone always ended up driving up too early, while others missed their entrances completely. And since everyone but Sheriff had their own shop or business, he was the one to play the role of customer. He would rollup and let everyone perform their welcomes as rehearsed.

"Sally, with all do respect, can we please get some one else to be the customer?" Sheriff asked. "We've been doing this all day!"

"How 'in their face' do you want me to get?" Flo asked, getting in Sally's face.

"Should I exit my yard before I ask them or after?" Sarge asked while he practiced driving in and out of his driveway.

"Can I, like, not go first?" Fillmore pleaded for the hundredth time that day. Sally closed her eyes, and backed away from everyone.

"Alright guys, give me some space, please. Your answers are no, not too in their face, after, and no Fillmore, you must go first. Your house is the first one, and we need to be able to do this quick and in sync with everyone," Sally said, all at once with even more frustration in her voice than before.

"But I always get sidetracked! And I forget what to say. I'm no good at acting," Fillmore whined, his inner child showing through once again.

"No Fillmore, it isn't acting. Don't you want customers?" Doc asked. He was assisting Sally, but he was actually not really helping. He just enjoyed watching everyone drive back and forth and get in Sheriff's face. And he wouldn't stop laughing at the multiple bumper stickers Lizzie had slapped onto Sheriff's bumper. Lately he and Sheriff had been getting on each other's nerves almost as much as Sarge and Fillmore, and that was saying something. But Doc and Sheriff are best friends at heart.

"Well of course I want customers, but can't I just welcome them how and when I want too?" Fillmore pleaded. Flo was the first to answer.

"Well, honey, you're right! Sally, why do we need to rehearse this?" Flo had that "you better give me a good answer" look on her face. Ramone backed her up.

"The customers we have seem a little freaked out by us. You know, since we're all perfectly rehearsed and stuff," he said. Sally sighed again.

"If we don't rehearse, nine times out of ten we're going to be bombarding the customers with offers, and they'll just be freaked out anyway," Sally suggested. Sarge, being one of the only ones who enjoyed rehearsals, joined in on the conversation.

"I think rehearsals are great. We'll know exactly what to do in the case of travelers, and we have something to do in our spare time," Sarge said, continuing his practice of driving in and out of his driveway.

"It's settled then," Sally said quickly before anyone could disagree. During this whole time of conversing, Luigi and Guido had been in the background playing with the tires. They were trying to see who could jump more tires than the other. So far Guido was winning, but Luigi was convinced that he was cheating by getting a running (or in this case driving) start.

"But really Sally, I'm tired of being the traveler!" Sheriff said, getting a little angry. Doc, who was sitting next to Sally, got a smug look on his face. "Hey! Hey, Sally, Doc's smirking," Sheriff said, tattling.

"Argh!" Sally yelled in frustration. Today everyone but her had been acting like complete children. Luigi and Guido, being completely A.D.D. were so into their tire game, Sheriff and Doc were tattling on each other, Fillmore just wouldn't pay attention, and everyone else was being just unbearable. She felt as overwhelmed as a babysitter handling quintuplets. "Okay. We're doing rehearsals whether you like it or not, and Doc it's your turn to be traveler. Sheriff, come stand here by me. Let's do this."

As Sheriff and Doc switched places, Sheriff stuck his tongue out at Doc.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Fillmore. Just concentrate," Sarge told Fillmore. Sally and Doc (being the traveler) had both began rehearsing.

"But I can't, man," Fillmore said with a blank look on his face. "Every time I should be watching for the signal, I get distracted by, like..." While trying to think of what he usually gets distracted by, Fillmore became distracted by a little ladybug crawling up Sarge's antennae.

"There you go! Now stop that. Pay attention, soldier," Sarge said waving the bug off his antennae.

"No, you might hurt it!" The VW bus said as he pushed Sarge with his tire while trying to see which direction the lady bug was flung to.

"You really need to start caring more about getting customers, now you just need to--"

"FILLMORE!" Everyone but Sarge yelled. Doc and Sally were driving past Fillmore's gate.

"You missed the signal!" Doc said. "Remember, once I get to your gate you're supposed to--"

"--come out and offer you my organic fuel, I know...But Sarge was distracting me," Fillmore blamed the army jeep.

"Oh no you don't, that wasn't my fault!" Sarge retorted. "I was just, uh, testing you!" he lied.

"No he wasn't he--" Fillmore began, but was interrupted by Sally.

"Okay everyone, let's just take a little break, and pick up where we left off a little later," She said as everyone began to disperse. Fillmore lowered his accusing tire. After everyone left, Fillmore turned to Sarge.

"Now what was that for?" he asked, slightly angry.

"What?" Sarge replied.

"Oh come on man, you know very well what! I'm sorry, but you always try to make me look stupid in front of everyone. And you've succeeded once again, man," the VW bus said in return as he pulled down some of the dry tye-dyed mud flaps.

"Oh now, boy I do not always try to make you look stupid. You do that part on your own," Sarge replied from across the fence separating their lawns. Fillmore just gave him a look.

"Oh now that really helped," Fillmore said sarcastically.

"Look, what I'm tryin' to say is, you don't exactly come off as the smartest fellow around," Sarge said. Fillmore frowned. "That's not really helping either, eh?" Fillmore's mood lightened up a bit, and he chuckled.

"Haha, not really man," he replied."But it's okay. I have other attributes that make up for that," Fillmore added as he gave an alluring "You know you want me" look.

"Alright, alright," Sarge said, backing up. "You think you can handle this customer-rehearsal thing though?"

"Oh yeah, man," He said with a smile. "Let's do this!" Sarge nodded and went to get everyone else. Fillmore waited and drove around in circles while humming the tune to "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix. He didn't notice the other citizens of Radiator Springs pull up into their positions, until it was too late. He was really getting into the song now. He soon reached the chorus, and with his front right tire in the air, he sang, "'SCUSE ME, WHILE I KISS THE SKY!" He set his tire down and looked around. "Oh," he said with a blank look.

"Uh, right," Sarge said. "So I guess we should start now, right?" he asked Sally.

"Do you all want to give it another try then?" she asked everyone, who nodded in return. "Alright! Doc, you can go down to the end of the road I suppose, and everyone else, in your positions! Just like we rehearsed!" Everyone quickly got to their positions. As Doc rolled to the end of the road he received a pleased look from Sheriff, which plainly meant "Haha, I don't have to do it!" Sally drove down the road as well, to introduce the customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to ornament valley, famous for its hospitality and service, how may I help you?" Sally said with the friendliest smile on her face.

"Hm...Well I believe I'm just passing through..." Doc acted, and he was pretty good too. He drove around Sally, looked around, and reached Fillmore's house. Everyone held their breath as they waited and hoped that Fillmore would just pay attention. But little did they know, Fillmore was concentrating very hard on this rehearsal. And right when Doc reached the bus's driveway, Fillmore came in right on cue.

"Hey man! What you really need is a sweet taste of my homemade organic fuel," He said driving along side the "customer." Doc smiled and looked up at him.

"Well no thank you sir, but I appreciate the offer," Doc continued on his drive up the street, and Fillmore followed close behind. He tried not too look to proud of himself, but he just couldn't help it. He was grinning side-view mirror to side-view mirror.

"Hey there, soldier! Why don't you come on down to Sarge's Surplus! The best place to fulfill all your surplus needs!" Sarge said, more perfect than ever.

"I don't believe I need any surplus as a matter of fact, but I'll keep that in mind," Doc said as he continued to drive down the road. He was doing exactly what Sally had told him to do-- just keep driving, and let everyone say their rehearsed lines. Meanwhile, Sarge turned to Fillmore, and they rolled up to each other and quietly gave each other high fives, so they wouldn't disturb the rest of the rehearsal.

"That was great!" Sarge whispered to Fillmore, who still had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yeah I know man, right?" he said. Looking back on Doc's progress, he had noticed that for once Luigi and Guido had stopped playing their tire game, Doc and Sheriff had stopped arguing, and Sally was looking less stressed. Doc finally reached the end of the street after the zillionth rehearsal. Everyone looked relieved, but Sally was literally speechless. It would have seemed completely ridiculous to any other car, but it really did mean alot to them that they finally perfected their routine. Sally finally regained consciousness.

"That was incredible! Everyone was perfectly on cue, just like it was supposed to be! Congratulations!" Sally said to everyone. Guido and Luigi were cheering with each other in Italian while doing little donuts in the road.

"Oh alright, so we're done?" Ramone asked, thinking it was too good to be true. Without waiting for an answer he and Flo quickly went home.

Meanwhile, Doc and Sheriff met up with one another. "See? I told you I was better," Doc said.

"What do you mean by that? I was a great customer too!" Sheriff retorted.

"Actually, I was the one who--" Doc began, but was cut off by Sally who came in between the two.

"Alright, you were both equally great! Now stop arguing, you're becoming as bad as Sarge and Fillmore," Sally said, rolling her eyes.

Back at Fillmore's dome, Fillmore was doing a sort of victory dance, but Sarge wasn't paying attention. He was pacing back and forth in Fillmore's yard, inspecting the tangled mess that is the trees, brush, and grass.

"You know man, I think I'll be able to handle a customer perfectly. Don't you?" Fillmore said as he pulled up next to Sarge, who laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you'd be able to handle one pretty well in my opinion," Sarge replied. There was complete silence for a few moments after the rest of the citizens of Radiator Springs had gone home. "You know Fillmore, in most places it's illegal to have your grass any higher than about a foot or so," Sarge added while they were still staring at Fillmore's jungle of a yard.

"What can I say? I like to live on the edge!" Fillmore said sarcastically. "I think I'll survive. Besides, I can drive way faster than Sheriff anyway. I've done it on several occasions, I'll do it again."

"Several occasions? How often have you been in trouble with the law?" Sarge said as he followed Fillmore who was driving towards the entrance to his dome.

"Um...Yeah, that's for me to know, and for you to never ever, and I mean never, find out," he replied with a mischievous look on his face. Sarge returned his look with a raised-eyebrow . Or in this case, raised windshield. Fillmore laughed as he backed into his house, separating the beaded curtains in the entrance, before Sarge could reply.

"Crazy hippie," he muttered as he drove into the house next door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**  
So how was it? I know the beginning seems to sort of lack the Sarge-Fillmore theme, but it went with the chapter. I'd really appreciate reviews man. I hope you enjoyed it!**

Peace, love, and Cars!


	5. Live From RS, it's Saturday Night!

**This is taking place not too long after Fillmore moved to Radiator Springs, but after he and Sarge became best friends. By the way, I used the word 'lungs' because...well you know. What else do I say. And yeah, I KNOW the movie had Fillmore living there much earlier, but...This is my story, so there. And this one isn't as funny and crazy as the rest, it's pretty much just Sarge and Fillmore hanging out and getting to know eachother better. And getting on eachother's nerves. Disclaimer: Only own plot.**

**------------------------------------------**

_December 1977_

Thunder rolled continuously across the sky in Radiator Springs. The storm had came out of absolutely nowhere, and was completely unexpected in the desert town. Hail and rain were pelting against the buildings like bricks, and every resident was rushing to get to the safety of their home. Fillmore, in particular, was having a hard time unclipping the tye dye mudflaps that were supposed to be drying.

"Just forget 'em, Fillmore! They're ruined anyway, just get inside! We're both getting hail damage as we speak!" his veteren nieghbor Sarge yelled from his flagpole. He had taken the United States flag from the front yard down, and was headed into his own house.

"No way man!" the hippie replied, taking down the last of the mud flaps. He didn't have the time to inspect the damage, and rushed into his dome. Sarge rolled his eyes and hurriedly raced to his own house. Once Fillmore got inside, he carefully placed each of them down side by side. He was breathing pretty heavily; the last seventeen years weren't the best time for his lungs. The van rolled back and looked at the five pieces of 'art.' He smiled at the effect the rain and hail had on them; it gave the tye-dye an interesting speckled sort of thing. "Right on," he whispered to himself. After a moment, he realized what was missing. Rushing over to the television, Fillmore turned it on, just in time for Saturday Night Live.

"Yay!" he said to himself. On the TV, Gilda Radner was doing her spheel for the opening.

"Live from New York...It's Saturday night!" She said, and Fillmore said it with her. But just before the beginning of his show could commence, a terrible thing happened; the electricity went out. His face went blank. "What?!" he yeled as he continuously punched the power button. After realizing that the TV really wasn't working, no matter how many times it was hit, Fillmore raced out of his home to check his neighbor's house. Sarge, luckily, had his electricity up and running. Without giving it a second though, the volkswagen drove quickly to the hut, ignoring the hailstorm overhead. He got to the garage, and banged on the door a couple thousand times.

On the inside, an annoyed army vehicle turned around from facing the TV, on which he was watching the news. Even though Sarge new very well who was coming that late at night, and in a storm for that matter, he asked, "Who is it?" This was followed by a illegible yell. "Oh...alright," Sarge answered, rolling his eyes. He rolled the garage door up to allow his friend inside. "Is it--"

Before he got an answer, Fillmore passed him by and got inches from the television, quickly changing it to Saturday Night Live. "Hey look, Buck Henry is hosting, he said. Sarge looked outside, then back at Fillmore.

"Are you insane?" the old car asked, rolling his door back down. "You come racing over to my house like your being chased by a monster to watch my television?" He didn't get a response from Fillmore, who was too fixated on the TV. It wasn't until a commercial break that the van broke away from the television.

"Sorry about that," Fillmore said, making himself at home. "I haven't missed one episode yet. It's my goal in life."

Sarge laughed. "What an achievement that'll be," he said sarcastically, and he wasn't a sarcastic kind of car. "Help yourself to some oil or something."

"No thanks, I'm still organic," Fillmore answered, driving around the room, looking at the medals and certificates placed all over the walls. He stopped at one in particular.

"That one's my favorite," Sarge said, rolling up next to the van. After reading it, Fillmore looked over to him.

"You saved someone's life?" he asked.

"Well sure. I mean, we all did. Boy, you have no idea. Every single bullet and grenade in World War II and 'Nam saved a life. Well, maybe not so much the Germans or Vietnamese, but for our country anyway," Sarge answered.

"Not really. Both of those wars were meaningless," Fillmore said, rolling away from the display.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Sarge said, losing his good mood. "And I stopped arguing with your kind years ago. Now that's when it gets meaningless."

"We're just looking in through different perspectives, that's all. If you grew up with the kind of influence I did, your mind would be all expanded and opened. You'd be in a sort of, uh, psychedelic realization...? If you know what I mean," Fillmore said, confusing himself. He forgot all about SNL, which was continuing on the TV.

Sarge just laughed. "Yeah, alright. You're really insane, you know that?"

"Story of my life," Fillmore replied with a smile and a sigh. He looked around the perfect, organized room. "So what's your hobby? Cleaning?"

"Military Relations and Sales," Sarge said as he opened the door to the storage room of unlabeled military equipment.

"Is that a euphemism for bootlegging war stuff? You like the black market?" the hippie replied with a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint ya, but you're the only illegal kid around here," Sarge said as he closed the door. "Hey, I think, you're missin' your show, boy." Fillmore replied with a sort of gasp as he bolted to the television.

"Hey man, you wanna join me?" he asked, scooting over.

"I have nothing better to do, you took my news time," Sarge said as he pulled up next to his friend. A skit was on with Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd.

"You know who they are, dontcha?" Fillmore asked the veteran.

"Oh sure. You forced me to watch this last month, remember?"

"Right! I did, didn't I. Now you see, here's Jane Curtain. She's got some pretty nice--"

"Yeah, yeah, I see 'em. Ya don't gotta point them out," Sarge replied. "So are you staying over night? I mean, you shouldn't be going back out there again."

"Hey, thanks. Yeah, I'll totally do that," Fillmore said his eyes still inches away from the television. They both continued to watch, laughing at each skit. It ended at eleven, which was late for Sarge, who was used to a soldier's sleeping times. As for Fillmore, he slept on and off throughout day and night. Whatever suited him.

After a few months of getting situated with the sleeping arrangements, Fillmore said," You know...this room needs something."

"What? You're gonna say a lava lamp?" Sarge asked, rolling his eyes.

"_No," _Fillmore answered, though that was exactly what he was about to say. "I'm gonna decorate this room for you, alright?" he said.

"I've been inside your 'home'," Sarge replied. "It's a psychedelic mess, to use your language."

Fillmore laughed. "It's a psychedelic haven, that's what it is...please?"

"Not on your life, hippie," the veteran quickly answered.

--------------------------------

**There you are! I've finally updated after I got a review, haha. Oh, and I hope you noticed my George Carlin reference with Fillmore's euphemism line, XD. Carlin loves those. So I'm going to continue, because I forgot how much fun I have writing these. Well, please review, and you'll have more!**


	6. They're Real Gone Cats

**New chapter! That was quick, wasn't it? Now I'm gonna warn you guys on something, Fillmore does say one little cuss word in here, but it's nothing bad. I say it all the time, in the same context, haha. So here you go man. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**

**-----------------------------------**

It was another afternoon in Radiator Springs, and the residents were gathered around at Flo's V8 Cafe. The only car missing was Sheriff, who was doing his daily patrol at the billboard. Mater was sitting by the radio, trying to find something good to play, which was in between Fillmore and Sarge. He settled on, once again, country. Fillmore made a grossed-out face as Mater happily drove back to his usual gas pump.

"Whatsamatter?" Mater asked the van.

"That's the matter," the hippie replied, pointing at the boombox that was belting out Hank Williams Junior. Sarge rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you liked country!" Mater replied sadly. Everyone else looked over to Fillmore to his answer. Before he could answer, Sarge did.

"He likes the old good stuff," Sarge said, high-fiving Fillmore as he said it. "We like Johnny Cash!" They both smiled. Then Fillmore looked back down the where the music was coming from.

"But that's about as much country as I can handle," the van added, changing the boombox to his cherished Oldies station. On it was playing "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf.

"Oh no you don't, boy," Sarge said, quickly changing it back.

"Ugh," the hippie said, sticking his tongue out, and changing it back. Sarge quickly pushed a button, and then Fillmore. The rest of Radiator Springs watched as the two continued.

"I bet you five-a dollars that Fillmore will quit first," Luigi said to Ramone, thinking of the veteren's unstoppable stubbornness.

"You're on, ese," the lowrider replied with a smile. When it came to music, Fillmore always found a way to come on top.

"It's over anyway!" Sarge yelled to Fillmore as they continued.

"Just because they stop singing doesn't mean it's over!" his friend replied in child-like manner. After nearly a minute passed, a sizzle noise came out of the music player, followed by...nothing. It had stopped playing anything all together. Sarge and Fillmore had been pelting the radio with their tires so hard, that it couldn't continue to operate. Mater gasped.

"You broke it!" Fillmore said, pointing an accusing tire to Sarge. The veteren replied with a gaped mouth.

"I didn't do a thing, hippie, you started it," Sarge said, scooting away.

"If you would just listen to my song like _nice _car, then it wouldn't have happened," Fillmore replied with a smirk, clearly not being serious anymore. Sarge made a noise between a sigh and a grumble, and looked the other way.

"Aw, now we cain't listen to music no more," Mater said sadly. Sarge looked over to the crestfallen little tow truck. Ramone and Flo gave him a look that plainly said "Make him feel better." Sarge got an angry look, but let it pass. He spoke to Mater.

"Don't worry soldier, Fillmore's gonna buy us another," Sarge said nicely, nudging Fillmore.

"What?" Fillmore said, glaring at Sarge. Sarge smiled and pointed at the hopeful tow truck. "Oh, um, yeah dude. Me and Sarge are both going," he said, then made a "haha, you have to come" look to the veteren.

"Yay!" Mater said, jumping up. The others laughed.

"Well, guess you two better be on your way to town then," Flo said, teasingly. Fillmore laughed, and Sarge gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah, alright," the veteren replied, pulling out of his spot. "Let's go, hippy."

"Far out," he said, pulling out. "We'll be back...whenever," he added to everyone else.

"Sounds promising," Doc said sarcastically.

The two started driving along Route 66.

"Just so you know, man, I'm buyin' this one," Fillmore said, swerving along the road.

"That's what I planned on," Sarge replied, dodging the crazy van.

"We're getting a real outta sight one this time. A real heavy one," Fillmore said. The veteren jeep gave him a wierd look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, swerving playfully along with Fillmore.

"It's like, a, uh, term for cool, you know?"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Sarge replied.

"And then, there's the term 'gone' which also means cool. Like I could call you a 'real gone cat' and that means you're cool," Fillmore said. "Got it?"

"Yes...wait. Why am I learning forty year old slang?" his friend asked.

"Cause it's cool, that's why. Where are we headed to, anyway," Fillmore asked as he stopped swerving and drove straight.

"I'm not sure. Where's a place that we can get electronics around here?" Sarge asked. A slugbug was flying around his face, and he was busy trying to swat it with his antennae.

"I know this groovy dude with this shop in town we could check out," he said as the slugbug flew away. "It's a real bitchin' place. That's where I buy my stuff for tye-dye."

"Does he sell radios?" Sarge asked, knowing the answer that was to come. Fillmore thought for a second.

"No," he said, continuing to swerve again. Sarge laughed a little.

"I guess we'll stop by," Sage said, getting in a good mood.

"Right on!" Fillmore said with a mirror to mirror smile.

Sarge immediately regretted what he had said.

----------------------

**This one's gonna have two parts, or maybe more:P. Well I hope you guys loved it. I thought about some of the old slang I know, and put it into the story, cause Fillmore's just cute with that stuff. So yeah man. Please review!**

**Peace, love, and Cars.**


	7. They're Real Gone Cats II

**Yet another fast update! I can't believe the speed I've been doing these, man, it's insane. Well, I'll let you get to the story. It might not make sense, so let me know:P.**

It was thirty long minutes of Fillmore serenading Sarge with "Hey Bulldog" by The Beatles, over and over again. It would have taken longer, had they not sped and raced most of the way. But after this, the two finally made it into town. Ahead of them was a line of buildings on either side of the main road, looking very much like Radiator Springs, but more populated. There were even small streets coming out of the main road, for several houses and other buildings, making the town stretch out to about two square miles, which was very large compared to Radiator Springs. From where Fillmore and Sarge were, the town started with a car wash on the right, tire service on the left, and mostly necessity stores followed. The name of the town was Carburetor City, having been in the very center of Carburetor County, and being the largest town on top of that.

"Where to first?" Sarge asked as they slowly drove up the street. Not too many cars were out, but the town was like Radiator Springs, and didn't mind so much the speed limits. The two looked from left to right at the different shops. They hadn't been there in quite some time; usually it was the other residents that went into town. Fillmore and Sarge never really needed too, unless they needed batteries or tye-dye or something. Either way, they'd always go together.

"Dude, do they even sell stereos like ours anymore?" Fillmore said in his low voice with a small laugh. Sarge looked up at him with a doubtful smile.

"I don't think so..." Sarge answered. He was driving in a perfectly straight line, looking very tense. But that was normal for him. Fillmore on the other hand, had continued to slightly swerve back and forth alongside his friend, and smiling to the few cars that passed.

"Let's check this one out," the hippie said, stopping in front of a shop covered from bottom to top in graffiti. A brightly lit display case included several different models of CD changers and different patterns for neon license plate covers. The sign, in neon of course, said 'Musik Capitol.' Fillmore stared at it for a few seconds with a weird look on his face, then smiled. He leaned over to Sarge, nudged him, and said, "Now that's corny."

The army jeep laughed. But before they could enter, a decked out Chevy drove in, pushing the swing doors. They peeked in the inside as the car went through, and saw several other cars browsing the shop, each of them looking similar. Some were brightly covered with mock-graffiti, and others had tail fins taller than they were.

"This place is so stupid," Fillmore said with a laugh, finding it hard to believe what these Cars were doing to themselves.

"Stop! They'll hear ya," Sarge said, nudging his friend and giving him a stern look.

"Let 'em," Fillmore said, lifting a tire. "Should we go in now?"

"I don't see why not," Sarge said. But before Fillmore could get in the building, a few 1969 Mustang girls smiled at him as they drove by. He gave them a lopsided smile in return, and entered the Musik Capitol.

The small room had perfectly polished black tile that reflected the bright blue-ish fluorescent lighting above. The walls had a bright green paint, with advertisements and promotional posters all over them. Shelves and counters lined the walls, mostly filled with music related add-ons for a car, including stereos with extra bass. Then on the other side of the shop were neon lights of every color, to line your frame with, so that you'd glow at night on the highway. Special items for street racing were in another corner. But at the very end was a circular counter for the cashier to stand behind; a new Mustang that must have been wearing one of each item in the store.

Fillmore still had a "you've gotta be kidding me" face on, and was smiling at the insanity of the products. Sarge had the same look, and they glanced over at each other, letting out a laugh.

"Let's just get the thing and get outta here," Sarge said, looking around the store from where he was, to see if they might have the stereo he was looking for.

"Hey! Hey man, this one's outta sight," Fillmore said, beckoning with his right tire for Sarge to come over. Fillmore pointed to one with a triumphant look on his face for having found it himself. It looked like it had been on that shelf for almost a year, completely untouched. It was a nice clear blue color, and looked much stronger than their last one.

"Well take it to the counter, hippie, so we can get the hell out of this place," Sarge told the van.

"Yes, sir!" Fillmore replied, mocking Sarge, who rolled his eyes. They headed towards the circular counter, and paid for the item. The Mustang cashier had been giving the pair a weird look the whole time they were there, and had to have known that they were quietly making fun of everything. After paying, the two hurriedly got out of the 'Musik Capitol.' They finally reached outside air, and Fillmore started laughing, and Sarge for some reason was trying not too.

"Man," Fillmore said, and that's all he needed to say about that place. Sarge quickly drove ahead of him, eager to leave Carburator City.

"Now we can leave," Sarge said, heading towards their small town. Fillmore quickly caught up with the Army jeep. They drove along the main street of the city, looking at the buildings they passed, the activity inside. But then, before Sarge could comprehend the situation, Fillmore pulled him by the tire into a sharp turn down Diesel Drive. "AAAH!" Fillmore let him go as he continued driving down the road, his expression still dazed and confused as normal. "Now what was that for?"

"Hey man, you promised me that we could go to my friend's shop, but I new if I reminded you, then you wouldn't let me. So I'm just taking you," Fillmore said stubbornly.

"You're wrong, I would go with you if you had just asked me," Sarge lied. The reason he was in such a hurry to leave was because he didn't want Fillmore to remember.

"Lies, lies, dude," Fillmore said teasingly. "Now just follow me."

"Alright, hippie. We'll go to the car's place, but I'm not coming inside," Sarge said, wanting to be able to at least have some say in what was happening.

"Whatever man. You're always such a drag," Fillmore said with a laugh, guiding the way.

--------------------

**Part 2! I guess I'll have to have a 3rd one as well. Man, but the whole time I was writing this, I was so worried about the reader's not being able to understand the jokes, or being able to understand it at all for that matter, xD. And YES, it's true, I don't like the Delinquent Road Hazards or the unnecessary glowy stuff they have all over them. It was funny in the movie though, heh. So tell me if you could understand what I meant when I described stuff, cause I don't know if I did such a great job, you know? Well please review.**

**Peace, love, and old cars.**


End file.
